<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>掌纹算命 by SaySomethingNo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954867">掌纹算命</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo'>SaySomethingNo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>欢迎回来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>掌纹算命</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭常常靠在曺圭贤怀里抓他的手，用自己的指尖划过曺圭贤的生命爱情线，曺圭贤嚷嚷着痒也不松手，一定要把曺圭贤手掌上深深浅浅掌纹全都用手指走一次才罢休。金厉旭平时不是个迷信的人，每每到了这种时候却说掌纹星座血型说得头头是道，胡乱分析一通得出个曺圭贤生性凉薄一定是个负心的人这样的结论。</p><p>曺圭贤只当金厉旭又闹些奇怪的小脾气，就任他找个借口随便损自己。几次三番以后有些烦了，终于有一次在金厉旭又来抓他手的时候把金厉旭的手反握住摊开在自己手边，又握住金厉旭另一只手的食指，划着自己的掌纹怎么笔直蔓延到消失，却在手掌边缘和金厉旭的掌纹完美相连，就好像它们本来就该是一体的，曺圭贤的生命爱情都要一条路走到金厉旭的手掌上。</p><p>“所以说，”曺圭贤收回手，敲一下金厉旭的脑袋：“你管我是不是冷淡又负心呢，会对你好不就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>要主持晚间电台不是什么容易的事。</p><p>金厉旭最近在节食减肥，白天的活动就已经身心俱疲，晚上要一个人说几个小时的话更是连一点走神的时间都没有。结束电台回到宿舍已经是凌晨，金厉旭只想着赶紧洗澡睡觉，希望那点困意能盖过他空腹的不适。</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤进门的时候金厉旭刚吹完头发，听到宿舍门的声音赶紧踩着拖鞋跑到客厅。这些日子里曺圭贤忙着准备第一张solo，这几天在团体活动以外的时间里甚至没怎么见到曺圭贤。白天发个信息对方也要很久才回复，这是曺圭贤第一次一个人做专辑，没有这些哥哥们闹着陪着，金厉旭无论如何也还是担心。他问过经纪人和录音老师，都和他说录音很顺利曺圭贤很好，金厉旭才稍稍安心了些，却更不明白为什么曺圭贤这些天还是一副心事重重的样子。</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤看起来比他还累，来不及卸掉的粉底也盖不住黑眼圈，看见金厉旭也只顾伸手打个招呼就要回房间，被金厉旭叫住，语气尽量轻柔地问曺圭贤：“怎么看起来心情这么不好，录音不太顺利吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有的事，就是有点累了。你录电台也很累了吧，早点休息。”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤说完就想回卧室，金厉旭犹豫了一下还是又叫住了他。曺圭贤再回过头来的时候已经有点不耐烦，让金厉旭话到嘴边又改了口，只能有点无奈地叹口气：“算了，你快去洗澡吧。要睡的话记得点个助眠精油，你想聊聊的话，我在。”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤看起来想说什么，却只是点点头就回了房间。金厉旭竟然没了困意，开了床头灯随手拿了本小说翻起来。过了一会儿果然听到敲门的声音，曺圭贤在他门口小声问：“旭九，你睡着了吗？”</p><p>金厉旭随手把书放在枕头下面：“没。你进来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>卸了妆曺圭贤黑眼圈看起来更重了，脸色也不好，刚洗完澡只穿了件浴袍，看起来甚至瘦了些。此刻带着歉意坐到床尾，对金厉旭说：“你是不是很困了？对不起，我刚刚心情不太好，没生气吧？”</p><p>曺圭贤到了这时候也还是先想着哄他。金厉旭即使有些不快，此刻也都化成了温柔和怜惜。他叹口气，掀开被子拍拍床的另一边：“过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？可是……”</p><p>“不是洗过澡了吗？那就过来呀。”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤便真的躺下，乖乖接过金厉旭分他的一半被子。</p><p>“想聊聊吗？我知道你录音明明很顺利，为什么还是心情不好？”</p><p> </p><p>”也不是不顺利，只是，和我想的有点不太一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪里不一样？”</p><p> </p><p>“很难说出来是哪里。所以也不是什么地方进行不下去，而是我不知道进行下去的结果是什么，因此有一点迷茫吧。”</p><p>金厉旭叹口气，翻身去摸曺圭贤的眉尾，意外地被曺圭贤躲过去，指尖只来得及碰到眼角一点点湿意。</p><p> </p><p>“你在哭？”</p><p> </p><p>“哪有。”曺圭贤语气轻松：“我又不是你，哪这么容易哭。算了，你别担心我了，听起来真的觉得我我肉麻又没信心，一张专辑而已，没那么多事的。”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤说完想走，金厉旭却在他之前坐起来摁住了他，然后自己下了床。他走到厨房，从冰箱里拿出一罐冰啤酒，边走边单手打开，回到房间不顾床上曺圭贤惊讶的眼神，仰头一饮而尽。</p><p> </p><p>“金厉旭你疯了？你没吃饭还睡前喝冰啤酒，胃怎么受得了？”</p><p>金厉旭把空罐子丢到桌上，因为喝得太急呼吸都有些急促。他躺回床上，也不管自己是不是现在一身的酒味，只是看着曺圭贤的眼睛：“圭贤，我喝醉了。”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤不明所以，金厉旭接着说：“我醉了所以什么都不会记得，你不管说什么，我明天都会忘记的。”</p><p> </p><p>他伸手抱住曺圭贤，下巴垫上曺圭贤一头的卷毛：“还是不想说吗？”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤在他怀里半晌没声音，过了一会儿才伸手抱住金厉旭的腰。透过睡衣金厉旭察觉到胸前微凉的湿意。曺圭贤说得对，没吃正餐却喝冰啤酒是会不舒服，金厉旭已经觉得胃有些隐隐的不适，却比不上曺圭贤正在他胸口垂泪带来的心疼。</p><p>曺圭贤很少哭，经常哭的是金厉旭，因为一点点小事就情绪上头，难哄又不讲理。曺圭贤永远是冷静又理智的，永远都听金厉旭反反复复说那些小事，陪他整理好情绪或是擦干眼泪，自己的情绪更是能很快排解好，在别人都发觉前已经重新整理好了心情。终于在此夜，他哭湿了金厉旭一小片衣服，才让金厉旭想起来，曺圭贤不过是最小的那个弟弟，比自己都要小几个月。</p><p> </p><p>“你也不用时时刻刻都坚强的。”他揉揉曺圭贤的头发，“你成天说要我更坦诚一些，你才是，多依赖我一点吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“旭九我真的有点怕。”曺圭贤的声音从胸前闷闷地传过来：“我不知道只有圭贤一个人唱歌的话会不会有人听，别的哥哥又会不会不开心，我做不好的话会不会影响到别人。我告诉自己好好录歌就好了不要去想那些自己控制不了的事情，但我又还是忍不住要想。厉旭我不喜欢我自己忧心忡忡的样子，可我没有办法，我第一次觉得自己好像没有办法。”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭并不接话，也不去说什么安慰他的大道理。只是有一搭没一搭地用手绕过曺圭贤的头发，听他靠在自己胸口，又断断续续说了很多，才去戳他的脸：“好些了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>已经是凌晨，再有几个小时天就要亮了，两个人又得投入到新的工作里。曺圭贤说好些了，一抬头看到金厉旭湿掉的一小片衣襟，后知后觉不好意思起来。</p><p>“你不许和别人说。”他又变成了那个活泼又俏皮的曺圭贤：“也不许取笑我。我刚才说的你要真的全部都忘掉。”</p><p>“会忘得干干净净的。”金厉旭看着曺圭贤的眼睛：“但你要记得，都会好的，你记得这个就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>那天后来曺圭贤也没回房间。两个人互道晚安入睡之后曺圭贤靠着金厉旭的背，小声说旭九没有你我怎么办啊，我真爱你啊厉旭。</p><p> </p><p>却能让金厉旭忘了一夜的困倦和疲惫，在心里悄悄回了一句，我也是啊。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>KRY演唱会的solo曲是金厉旭自己选的。</p><p>他想唱一首粤语歌想了很久。在网上找个歌单不是什么难事，找到韩文翻译的歌词全看过一次，歌也就很快定了下来。</p><p> </p><p>粤语晦涩难懂，金厉旭只能一字一句死记硬背，都背下来再找老师逐字逐句纠正发音。曺圭贤常常在宿舍陪着他练习，记满了读音的纸都被握皱了也唱不了几次，曺圭贤忍不住笑着和金厉旭打趣，问他为什么选这么难的歌。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭只说想更有诚意一些，再深一些的问题就避而不答。他在心里回答了曺圭贤的问题，又看着圭贤拿着歌词，皱着眉头试着念出纸上标注的读音，在心里想，你要是明白就好了。</p><p> </p><p>演唱会前一天他和金钟云曺圭贤在香港的会场做最后的彩排。歌词早就烂熟于心，到了solo的环节金厉旭在台上调整耳麦，一回头却看到了曺圭贤。</p><p>曺圭贤该在这时候一起跟着金钟云去后台准备下面的流程，却不知为何一时兴起没走，反而在舞台的角落里留下听金厉旭唱歌。和金厉旭对上眼睛，还笑笑，伸手比个加油的手势。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭在曺圭贤陪着他练习的时候该是想了无数次，你如果看得懂我在唱什么就好了。可到了此刻舞台上只剩下他们两个人，即使曺圭贤是在观众席看不到的角落里，也是台上镁光灯和舞台布景照射下仅有的两个人。说来可笑，金厉旭一个出道了十年的主唱，几万人面前也能面不改色飙高音，却在一个无人倾听的彩排场馆卸了勇气，只恨不得曺圭贤中文再差一些才好，大屏幕上放大加粗的中文歌词，最好一句都别能看懂。</p><p> </p><p>——他反对就反对，亦都跟你爱下去。</p><p> </p><p>——二百年后在一起，应该不怕旁人不服气</p><p> </p><p>——顽强地等再过廿个十年，等整个世界换风气</p><p>这样的歌唱出来就耗尽了他所有的勇气，只敢面对着空无一人的观众席，没有一点剩余的勇气让他敢回头，再看一看曺圭贤的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>到了演唱会当天一切反而顺利得很。</p><p>至少在台上一切都顺利，三个人谢幕手牵着手从升降台离开舞台。退到下面金钟云说着今晚一定要好好庆功，金厉旭笑着附和，却没能跟上金钟云的步伐。</p><p> </p><p>因为曺圭贤没放开他的手。他试着抽离，反而被曺圭贤握得更紧。后台人不少，几次下来金厉旭不免有些慌，被拉着一路进了休息室才稍微心安些，也终于顾得上生气：“曺圭贤你干嘛？”</p><p>曺圭贤依然没松开他的手：“你唱的那首歌，我昨晚回去查了歌词翻译。我就问你一次，你是要唱给我听吗？”</p><p> </p><p>二百年后在一起，应该不怕旁人不服气。当然是要唱给你听。</p><p>金厉旭不明白曺圭贤怎么在一夜之间仿佛被人点醒这般开了窍，只觉得曺圭贤的手心烫得吓人，同样目光也太过炽热，金厉旭想躲开却也无处可去。听到这问题有些绝望，但自己都控制不了的，心里有那么一小块清明而释然起来。</p><p> </p><p>他又对上曺圭贤的眼睛，那双眼睛认真又坚定，握着的手传过来两个人的脉搏也不会相差多远。这问题不仅是曺圭贤要问，开始准备的第一天起金厉旭也没停过问自己。彩排的时候他在曺圭贤面前溃不成军，而到了今天，舞台上有一小片星空，他在星空下唱这首歌唱得坦然又坚定，反而一秒钟都没分出心来想着曺圭贤是不是也在听。到了后面全场观众跟着他一起唱，他在这大合唱里头才窥到一点点答案的影子。</p><p> </p><p>选这首歌是因为想陪着曺圭贤，想永远和曺圭贤在一起，喜欢曺圭贤，爱曺圭贤，愿意陪着曺圭贤，愿意等着曺圭贤，可这些都不是此时此刻的答案，也不是这首歌的意义所在。</p><p>他没回答曺圭贤的话，反而问他：“圭贤，如果我现在和你表白的话，你会不会答应？”</p><p> </p><p>“会。”曺圭贤一秒都没犹豫，抓着金厉旭的手更用力了一些：“所以，你要说了吗？”</p><p>这句“会”说得太笃定，金厉旭终于在这一刻牢牢抓住了自己在找的答案。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”金厉旭听见自己说：“不是要唱给你。”</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭忘了自己在哪里看到过的，追求一个人最好的场合是游乐场的云霄飞车，或是放映恐怖电影的影厅。心跳加速呼吸急促的时候陪在自己身边的人，最容易被认为是爱情。</p><p> </p><p>云霄飞车他陪着曺圭贤坐过很多次。所有人都知道他怕极了这种东西，只有曺圭贤还乐此不疲地带着他去，还有跳楼机海盗船，为的就是多看几次他闭着眼尖叫的可怜样子再来损他。他依稀记得几年前在台湾做什么综艺任务，他和曺圭贤在海盗船两头，金厉旭吓得眼睛都不敢睁开却还是得忍着胆怯玩你说我猜的游戏。他吓得没有办法思考出合适的词语来描述面前的题卡，脱口而出的描述都是和曺圭贤相关。</p><p> </p><p>没有客观的“它是什么样的”，反而说出的都是“你”，“我”这种离了曺圭贤换个人就要满盘皆输的句子。“你最喜欢的女歌手”，“你最常说的话”，“我们一起做过的食物”，那时候金厉旭怕海盗船怕得几乎血液倒流，停下来却来不及庆祝胜利，只是第一次无比清醒地意识到在这种时候，自己的所思所想竟然都和曺圭贤相关。</p><p> </p><p>恐怖电影他也陪着曺圭贤看。他不是不怕，可是曺圭贤更怕，怕到两个人不敢去影院看怕吵到别的观众，就在家里吓得一起尖叫。到了晚上曺圭贤就会抱着被子敲响他的门，说我怕鬼睡不着来找你一起。金厉旭没和任何人说过，他明明也怕，到了下一次还是愿意陪着曺圭贤看恐怖电影，就为了晚上曺圭贤会来敲他的门，说需要他。</p><p>除此之外，陌生的舞台，陌生的领域，尴尬或欣喜，想和全世界分享或是希望全世界干脆只剩下两个人。他和曺圭贤在一起，心跳加速呼吸停滞血液倒流的时候太多了，果然最容易平白生出相爱的错觉。</p><p>非要到了曺圭贤问出口，问你是不是唱给我。金厉旭惦念了几年的东西唾手可得，只差了一句表白，或甚至只差一个点头，金厉旭就能拥有这所谓的爱情。</p><p> </p><p>才让金厉旭不敢开口，也不敢点头，生怕自己一个点头把一切都定义成爱情，他和曺圭贤就再没有回头的路。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p> </p><p>想要和曺圭贤共度余生，但共度余生也不是只有爱情这一种方式。</p><p> </p><p>对曺圭贤说过的每一句我爱你都真情实意，但我爱你也不必非得是爱情。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭没想着曺圭贤会来送他入伍。</p><p> </p><p>入伍前夜曺圭贤拉着他絮絮叨叨了许久。你要好好照顾自己，好好吃维生素，假期多出来见我，要给我写信，要和队友们好好相处。叮嘱的话翻来覆去就是这些，成员家人朋友每一个都要和金厉旭说上一轮，金厉旭早就听得耳朵生茧。可曺圭贤说得认真，说完了还抓着他的手问他记住没，金厉旭到嘴边调侃的话就只能咽回了肚子里。</p><p>明明是金厉旭要入伍，怎么反而是曺圭贤苦着脸要哭出来的样子。金厉旭有些无奈，心却柔软得过分，找了个舒服的角度靠在曺圭贤怀里，承诺着他会常常见面会打来电话，才把失落的大型犬哄得好了些。</p><p> </p><p>回了家里他看到新闻说朴正洙会去送他入伍，却总还是有点不放心，给曺圭贤发了消息：“你明天一定不要来哦。”</p><p>曺圭贤几乎是秒回：“为什么？”</p><p>“你来的话我会哭的。”</p><p>金厉旭睡前收到了曺圭贤的回复：“放心吧，不会让你哭的。”</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>第二天金厉旭远远看见曺圭贤和朴正洙一起出现的时候，好像也没有多惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>无奈还是有一些的。几个人聚在一起打招呼的时候他拉着曺圭贤的胳膊，压低了声音问他：“不是说要你不要来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没答应啊。”隔着口罩也能听出曺圭贤钻了空子的得意：“我只说了不会让你哭的。”</p><p> </p><p>说不让他哭就真的没让他哭。送他入伍的时候曺圭贤存在感低得吓人，只远远地和他父母一起一边聊天一边看着他，一群人来围着金厉旭的时候他几乎忘了曺圭贤还存在。直到不知是谁提了一句要拍一张大合影，才想起来要回头看看曺圭贤。</p><p>他看向刚才曺圭贤站着的方向，却意外地没看到人。刚想再找人问问，一双手从后面伸过来，环在他的腰上，不用回头他也能知道是谁。刚想说些什么，腰上的手突然收紧，曺圭贤扭正了他的身子让他看着镜头。</p><p> </p><p>“拍照呢。”曺圭贤靠在他肩膀上，声音就在他耳边响起来：“你别说话，专心点。”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭的不哭说到做到，和人群挥手再见也都带着笑容。他能感觉到曺圭贤眼都不眨地盯着他，便更加昂首挺胸告别了人群。</p><p> </p><p>直到离开曺圭贤的几周以后他偶然在社交软件上看到粉丝拍摄的图，曺圭贤帽檐和口罩中间只露出来一双眼睛，正远远地盯着什么看。曺圭贤眼睛里没了平时的那些光，隔着屏幕也让金厉旭觉得忧伤，好像是要把这一刻的景象牢牢记下来，要把两年份的相思全都看够。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭怎么会不知道他在看谁。</p><p>曺圭贤说好的不让他哭还是没能守约，分开的几周以后，在回忆起曺圭贤这样眼神的当下，金厉旭的眼泪终于后知后觉地落下来。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>曺圭贤说了几次要来金厉旭的部队看他，每每都被金厉旭拒绝了。</p><p>做不到时时见面，定期的书信和电话就成了两个人之间的救命稻草，打起电话聊东聊西每次都快超时才依依不舍挂上电话。</p><p>能隔着听筒听听曺圭贤的声音也是好的，听他说自己最近生活中那些好的事情，见不到面也能让金厉旭心里更柔软一些。曺圭贤的solo演唱会开到了香港，这次在电话里便兴奋地絮叨以前和金厉旭来吃过的那些香港那些美食小吃，听得金厉旭嘴角都噙着笑意。</p><p> </p><p>“演唱会很棒，我听到你唱《天梯》了，粤语歌也唱得很好听，我们圭贤果然什么都能做好。”</p><p> </p><p>“你听了吗？你唱完《命硬》我就也想唱首粤语歌，粤语真的太难学了我紧张得手都在抖，你觉得还好就好。”</p><p>“我觉得很好。”金厉旭拿着听筒，语气自然就像在聊昨天的晚餐一般自然：“是唱给我的吗？”</p><p>听筒对面突然哑了声音。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭学粤语歌的时候列了长长的单子，看了近百首粤语歌的韩文翻译歌词，《天梯》自然也在内，甚至都能记起那些歌词。</p><p>——二百年后在一起 应该不怕旁人不服气</p><p> </p><p>——“留住你 旁人如何 话过不可一世 问我亦无愧 有你可以拆破这天际”</p><p> </p><p>——他反对就反对，亦都跟你爱下去</p><p> </p><p>——“能共你沿途来爬天梯 不用忌讳 中伤流言全捍卫”</p><p> </p><p>——顽强地等再过廿个十年，等整个世界换风气</p><p> </p><p>——“竭力也要为爱尽瘁 抱紧一生未觉累”</p><p> </p><p>脑海里两首歌的旋律就这么融合在一起，金厉旭几乎要以为曺圭贤真是个什么语言天才，明明是门陌生的语言却能精准无比地选了这么一首歌，每句歌词都直接又深情，没一点损耗地传递到金厉旭这里来。</p><p>“你记不记得KRY演唱会的时候我问你，如果我表白你会不会答应。我现在可以和你说，如果这真的是你想要的，我也可以为了你答应。那么曺圭贤，是唱给我的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>听筒另一边沉默的声音要比金厉旭想得短一些，在金厉旭屏住呼吸的时候曺圭贤开了口：</p><p> </p><p>“不是。”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭如释重负地笑起来。</p><p>“我本来以为是的，我直到唱这首歌的那一刻都在想，我一定要让你听到，再给你一个最后思考的机会，让你决定你到底想不想要。可我后来觉得不是了，厉旭对不起，我现在真的觉得不是了”</p><p> </p><p>“说什么傻话。”金厉旭的声音前所未有地释然：“我明白的。”</p><p>曺圭贤的声音有些急促起来：“厉旭，我想让你知道，如果真的是唱给你，我一定会说出来的，和所有人大声说出来也没关系，我不怕。”</p><p> </p><p>若我爱你，我一定有和你一起攀上天梯的勇气。恶毒中伤，沿途风雪我都可以不怕。</p><p>“你不用说，我都知道的。”金厉旭向身后催着用电话的人比了个抱歉的手势，和曺圭贤说话的语气倒是一点不受影响：“时间快到了我要挂电话了。你不是说想要来军队找我吗，有空的话这周就来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p> </p><p>也许要比友情和爱情都高一点点，那就无需强行加什么定义。</p><p> </p><p>爱你是真的。但爱不是爱情，爱只是你而已。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>退伍不过几个月，金厉旭同期的队友们已经结婚了好几个。</p><p> </p><p>赶行程的空隙里还要去给人家婚礼唱祝歌，金厉旭倒是也不觉得累，反而发自内心觉得看着朋友们一位一位说我愿意然后为喜欢的女孩子戴上戒指，也是件幸福的事。</p><p>曺圭贤听了这话笑他傻，两个人红酒杯碰了一下曺圭贤却突然说：“我觉得我会比你先结婚的。”</p><p>“对啊。我一直在说，我不会结婚的，我要孤独终老。”金厉旭吐槽自己也毫不留情，对上曺圭贤探究的目光才后知后觉地补一句：“我说不结婚不是因为你。”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤笑了出来。“我知道的，我又没说是因为我。到时候你来给我唱婚礼祝歌吧？还有钟云哥。”</p><p>“好啊，你小心到时候我们两个把你的风头都抢干净。”</p><p> </p><p>“想得美。”曺圭贤又来敲金厉旭的头：“我们从宿舍搬出去了也要住得近一些好不好？我要是吵架了就来求你收留，被你骂一顿也没关系。将来有了小朋友你还可以来做他的干爹，你觉得怎么样？总之不要孤独终老，来陪着我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁要以后一直照顾你啊，还摆脱不了你了是吗？”金厉旭打开曺圭贤的手，又喝一口红酒看着窗外，脑子里却不受控制地去想这样的场景，就好像是他最美好的一场梦一样。</p><p>曺圭贤还在看着他，像是在等一个满意的答案。金厉旭放下酒杯，靠在曺圭贤肩膀上，拉着曺圭贤的手环住他的腰。</p><p> </p><p>“好啊。”他答应道：“一辈子也不要分开吧。”</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤三十一岁的生日，办得热热闹闹。</p><p> </p><p>恰逢周末，一大群人在宿舍玩得开心又放肆。金厉旭也多喝了些酒，有些头晕，便跑到阳台坐着吹冷风。听到阳台门打开的时候有些错愕，回头便看到今日的寿星端着一小块切好的蛋糕来找他。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么来了？不在客厅玩吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也有点累了，他们玩得开心，我一会儿再去。”曺圭贤把蛋糕放在一边，坐在金厉旭身边：“好几个人喝多了，一会儿可有得麻烦，我休息会儿再去。”</p><p> </p><p>“零点以后再说吧，生日要开开心心地过完。刚才许了什么愿望？”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤靠上金厉旭的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“第一个，希望家人都能健健康康，尤其是姐姐家的两个小朋友都要好好长大。第二个，希望我退伍以后不管团队还是个人的工作都能顺利吧。”</p><p> </p><p>说到这里没了下文。金厉旭忍不住想开口问，第三个呢？话还没出口曺圭贤站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>刚被放在一边的蛋糕被曺圭贤点亮，金厉旭这才注意到蛋糕上插着一根蜡烛。刚才大家一起吹蜡烛的时候怎么也找不到“HAPPY BIRTHDAY”字母蜡烛的“R”，此刻就在曺圭贤手里的蛋糕上。</p><p> </p><p>“我把’R’藏起来了。”曺圭贤解释道：“是Ryeowook的R，我想不到第三个愿望了，就分你一个。”</p><p> </p><p>他把蛋糕放在金厉旭面前：“给你，许愿吧。”</p><p> </p><p>说不感动是假的，只是太突然了，金厉旭一时间说不出话来。习惯性地，他又起了些捉弄曺圭贤的心思：“我可以亲你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“呀你怎么回事？”曺圭贤的语气里都是恨铁不成钢：“这么宝贵的一个愿望你就浪费在这里？”</p><p>说着曺圭贤自己把脸凑到金厉旭旁边：“给你亲给你亲，愿望重新许。”</p><p>金厉旭笑了。</p><p>他没理凑到自己眼前的毛绒绒的脑袋，而是抓起曺圭贤的右手平摊开，用食指把手掌心的掌纹细细描绘过一次，然后低头，轻轻地吻了曺圭贤的掌心。呼吸打在手上带来一点点暖意，痒得曺圭贤微微蜷缩起手指，却也盖不住刚才那个轻柔的掌心吻。</p><p>金厉旭曾经很多次抓着曺圭贤的手观察他的掌纹，开着玩笑说曺圭贤一定是个冷血的爱情杀手，温柔又负心杀人于无形。没说出口的，金厉旭在心里把自己全都算在了他未来的命运里。现在却只衷心希望他平安顺遂，前方道阻且长，他恨不能让曺圭贤的路走得再平坦些。</p><p>这个人他可以常常相见，却没有一刻停止了想念，只恨时光不能走得再快一些，让他能再牵着这个人的手，往更远的地方走去。</p><p> </p><p>“我的愿望是。”</p><p>生日快乐，事事顺心，和快回来吧。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>